


La impuntualidad de Fate.

by DesahogoWriten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Draco Malfoy / Ron Weasley references, First heat Alpha, Intersex Harry Potter, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry Potter, Protective Harry Potter, Severus has a late presentation, Suppressor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Severus Snape era un Beta. ¿Verdad?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Mentions Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	La impuntualidad de Fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Intersexual: [persona, estado, constitución biológica] Que presenta conjuntamente caracteres sexuales masculinos y femeninos.

**Finales de mayo de 1999. Año después de la batalla en Hogwarts.**

Harry Potter nunca ha sido un Omega fácil de atrapar y eso era cultura popular. A diferencia de lo que todos esperaban del salvador del mundo mágico, éste resultó ser un Omega y no un Alpha. ¿Por qué pensarían eso? Eso es fácil de deducir para ellos y los claros estereotipos de años de alfaismo y patriarcado. 

Los Alphas siempre tendrían talentos ofensivos, un núcleo mágico poderoso y destreza en el arte de la varita mientras los Omegas tendrían una defensa decente, un núcleo mágico apenas suficiente y no podrían hacer un patronus corpóreo. Según las estadísticas era así pero Harry ha visto de cerca a Omegas cercanos a él y es pura mierda. 

Así que Harry Potter dijo a la mierda a todo eso.

La mayoría de los Alphas en Hogwarts asaltaron al Omega en medio del celo, Potter los lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación con magia sin varita,  _ defensa decente,  _ a la mierda eso. Harry recordaba haber estado en el club de duelo de Flitwick, dando hechizo tras hechizo a los duelistas de años arriba de él, agotandolos hasta desmayarlos,  _ un núcleo mágico apenas suficiente,  _ a la mierda eso. Potter en su tercer año, tras el ataque de los dementores con la ayuda del el amigo de sus padres aprendió a hacer Patronus para defenderse de las criaturas oscuras que parecían atraídos especialmente por él, ¿adivinen qué? ¡Él hizo un maldito ciervo corpóreo! 

Eso sin contar lo del torneo de los tres magos. Donde gracias a sus reflejos defensivos y ofensivos salvó y sacó a Cedric del cementerio, ganando el respeto de los Hufflepuffs. Sin contar en su quinto año donde junto con sus amigos del ejército de Dumbledore le hizo frente a una redada de mortífagos hasta que la orden del fénix los rescató. Sin contar en su sexto año que ayudó a Dumbledore a conseguir el Horrocrux —que no sabían que era falso— y ocultarse en las sombras hasta tener los huevos de ir tras el asesino de su mentor. Sin contar el hecho de que Harry maldito Potter había destruído cada Horrocrux de Voldemort con ayuda de sus amigos  _ Omega  _ como Ron y Seamus. Sin contar que volvió de la muerte para acabar con el bastardo.

Si, era jodidamente poderoso y nadie iba a decir lo contrario solo porque tenía rutinas que satisfacer con supresores o sedantes porque hasta ahora no ha deseado pasar un solo celo con ningún Alpha.

Recuerda su primer celo con cariño, cuando ocurrió: nunca le ofendió ser un Omega, nunca se avergonzó ya que a pesar de lo que todos creyeran, él era mucho más poderoso que cualquier Alpha de su colegio. Así que cuando Draco Lucius Malfoy lo arrinconó afuera del retrato de la Dama Gorda Harry no dudó en mandarlo a volar más de cinco metros del suelo hasta el otro lado de la habitación.  _ Nunca más lo intentó. _ Nadie más lo intentó después de recibir el primer golpe del niño que vivió.

_ Cormac Mclaggen. Aprendió su lección. _

_ Theodore Nott. Aprendió su lección. _

_ Cedric Diggory. Aprendió su lección. _

_ Padma Patil. Aprendió su lección. _

Cada Alpha de cada casa de Hogwarts aprendió su muy buena jodida lección, Harry estaba contento con eso, incluso cuando Voldemort se enteró de su casta y se atrevió a burlarse en el bosque prohibido, Harry disfrutó terriblemente el matar al maldito bastardo.

¿Qué podía decir? Los Alphas olían terrible, no le gustaban esos olores tan fuertes y asquerosamente imponentes que carecían de poder. 

Malfoy olía a tabaco quemado que le revolvía el estómago cada vez que el rubio estaba en celo. 

Cormac olía a sal con algún alcohol que Harry sospechaba que sería el tequila pero su núcleo mágico apenas pasaba del promedio aburriendo al Omega. 

Nott olía a pescado recién salido del mar y había locura claramente de sus ojos así que Harry se alejó lo más posible del próximo aspirante a Señor Oscuro.

Diggory a limón —aunque de que no sea un olor terrible, a Harry no le gusta el limón— y a pesar de haber sido el más sutil con sus avances fue obvio cuando lo abordó y demasiado débil a comparación del mago menor. 

Patil olía enfermamente a humo de la leña además del claro hecho de que Harry era Homosexual, él prefería la piel blanca y fácil de marcar, sin racismos.

La mayoría de los Omegas amaban esos olores. Por ejemplo, Ron parecía desagradablemente atraído por el olor de Malfoy sin darse cuenta, no era el negocio de Harry contarle y evitaba decir el tema cuando Mione se lo mencionaba. 

Con un suspiro comenzó a rascarse la piel cerrando la llave del agua, alerta número uno, luego el calor reinó su cuerpo mientras enredaba una toalla por la cintura, alerta número dos, para finalizar su nariz se hizo más aguda al reconocer olores en su cuarto cuando salió del baño, ¡Tercera y última alerta, que el show comience!

Harry gruñó lamentable, a pesar de que reprimía con supresores sus celos para estar funcional en sus clases, los mismos alentaban su concentración nublando un poco su juicio, justo hoy tendría clase doble de pociones y debía concentrarse mucho, esperaba poder lograrlo apenas al menos. Fue a su armario, sacando su uniforme y así vestirse.

Empezó con la camisa blanca de botones, seguido por sus boxers ajustados de color negro que llegaban a la mitad de su muslo, las medias hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas amarrados por ligueros de cuero sujetados por su ropa interior para mantenerlos en su lugar, se puso sus pantalones grises por encima para fijar su camisa debajo del cinturón escolar, sacó los zapatos de piel de dragón de su baúl para ponerselos y amarrarlos de sus cinta haciendo nudo doble. Se pensó dos veces antes de dejar el suéter dentro del armario de nuevo, se puso la túnica encima de su traje amarrando solo el botón de arriba dejando el aire fresco correr libremente por su cuerpo.

Tomó una liga y el cepillo para amarrar firme las hebras azabaches dejando una bola esponjosa de cabello del otro lado de la cinta de goma, habría mucho calor para él hoy y necesitaba asegurarse que su cuerpo tuviera suficiente exposición al aire. Agarró su bandolera de cuero café, repasó sus libros y salió de su cuarto. Después de encontrarse a Ron y Hermione en la sala común salieron hacia el gran comedor con una parada en la enfermería por un supresor de calor para que hoy viernes por la noche la mujer lo sedara y pasar pacíficamente su celo.

Tres tragos de bebida asquerosa más tarde el trío dorado entró al gran comedor, los Alphas que conocían al Omega evitaron mirarlo directamente en sus calores, por el bien de su propio cuello, realmente después de que algunos Alphas mayores terminaron en la enfermería, los cachorros Alphas miraban con un respeto mayor a Harry, casi en adoración después de la caída de Voldemort, así que incluso si miraran a Harry estos saldrían en defensa de su salvador. Hermione mencionó algo así como instinto de protección Alpha a quienes consideraban su familia o que merecían su lealtad y Harry solo les sonrió y palmeó sus cabezas pequeñas.

Se sentaron en su lugar habitual justo en la mesa que se colocó a los pies del trío de escalones, esa mesa fue colocada para el  _ Octavo año,  _ aquellos que habían vuelto para retomar sus estudios después de la guerra: entre ellos el trío dorado y el ejército de Dumbledore. Del otro lado en la mesa Slytherin habían vuelto casi todos a excepción de Crabbe quien murió en la sala de Los Menesteres, Draco miraba fijamente hacia Harry con ojos de agradecimiento desde la batalla final, no había nada ahí más que sanos pensamientos a excepción de cuando miraba más a su izquierda donde Ron llenaba de comida su plato. El par de idiotas.

Harry rodó los ojos metiendo diferentes frutas en su plato, necesitaba la energía si quería evitar alguna explosión que lo enviaría fuera del salón de clases sin nueva admisión, Snape había sido muy claro con eso. También puso un par de hot cakes con un huevo frito encima dejando las frutas al costado, evitó el jugo de calabaza probando leche en su lugar y comenzó a comer.

—Draco está mirando. —Murmuró Harry al par de sus amigos, Hermione le sonrió a Ron sugestivamente y el chico frunció el ceño confundido—. 

—¿Por qué me miras así? Malfoy puede pudrirse, seguro quiere hacer otra broma estúpida, hay que estar alertas. —Murmuró lo último pensativamente, Ron usaba un collar de castidad enviado por su madre así que jamás se preocupó por ser marcado—. 

—No creo que quiera hacerte daño, Ron. —La beta puso una mano sobre la de Ron con apoyo—. Ya te he dicho que él ya no es un imbécil después de la caída de Voldemort, usaba su estatus y poder para hacer una fachada, es agradable hablar con él y emparejamos en pociones perfectamente.

—¡Pues bien, vé con él si tanto te gusta! —Frustrado siseó, Harry lo miró compasivamente, a veces era tan terco—. Malfoy es malfoy. Un Alpha estúpido como todos, ¿no recuerdas cómo atacó a Harry en nuestro cuarto año?

—Si, lo recuerdo, también se disculpó con él, habían sido órdenes de su padre. Él no tenía la culpa. ¿cierto, Harry? —Malfoy miraba a Ron desde la mesa con el codo en la madera y su rostro en la mano, anhelante, que Merlín lo salve—. Él es sarcástico, sí, pero no es mal chico.

—Si, Ron. Es un buen chico, ya no ha atacado a nadie desde mi que fue orden directa de Voldemort mandando a su padre. 

A su alrededor los chicos se estremecieron a excepción del trío dorado e iban a seguir hablando cuando un olor repentino mareo e hizo vibrar el pecho de Harry a algo parecido a lo que se convertiría en un ronroneo pero lo cortó. Era un Alpha que nunca lo había olido, ¿recién presentado, tal vez? Parecía estar a punto de entrar en celo, no distinguió mucho los olores, no debe estar lejos pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para detectarlos específicamente.

—Alguien está recién presentado. —Murmuró Ron olisqueando—. Huele bien, ¿será un Alpha primario?

Hermione golpeó su mano, Ron había mostrado demasiado su satisfacción ante el olor haciendo que Draco hiciera un puchero dolido y volteara hacia su comida, el pelirrojo la miró mal acariciando su mano pecosa.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —Se quejó—. Solo digo que huele bien, no que vaya unirme caray. No es como si estuviera comprometido.

—Total, ya se hace tarde para pociones, el olor me marea y no quiero que en pociones algo explote por mi culpa, Mione, ¿serías mi compañera? —La chica de pelo espeso asintió—. Bien, vamos.

El trío dorado se puso de pie una vez más, Harry en medio en una especie de demostración de liderazgo sin darse cuenta, los chicos caminaron hacia la salida para irse entre pasillos, las escaleras se movieron un par de veces antes de que ellos pudieran llegar hasta las mazmorras, la mayoría ya había llegado y gracias al percance de que Peeves había mantenido la escalera más de lo habitual habían llegado casi tarde.

Entraron al salón hasta enfrente —ya que aunque Harry había cambiado el armazón por lentes de contacto no quería probar su suerte— donde estaban dos mesas y cuatro bancos, Ron se sentó solo en una mesa y Hermione y Harry en otra, el salón conversó hasta que la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando entrar a Malfoy y luego al profesor Snape. 

Draco con una timidez entrañable se acercó a la mesa de hasta el frente y se sentó al lado de Ron quien lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, el rubio miró al frente intentando pasar lo más desapercibido por el pelirrojo mientras olisqueaba levemente con un rosado apenas detectable en sus altos pómulos. Abrió su libro para evitar pleitos innecesarios con Ron, evitaba hacerlos desde la presentación tardía de Ron en sexto año.

El olor golpeó a Harry como una cubeta de agua fría,  _ Oh, huele como a gloria _ , Harry se agarró firmemente de la madera frente a él sintiendo el supresor trabajar más rápido de lo normal y quemarse tan rápido que temió que se acabara antes de que las dos horas terminaran, sufrió un terrible sonrojo al darse cuenta que el olor provenía de un sudoroso y claramente mareado profesor de pociones.

Severus se había sentido alarmantemente caliente esa mañana, posiblemente un catarro, así que lo resolvió con una poción para la fiebre y sustitutos de vitaminas, Draco se acercó a él para preguntarle si se sentía bien y si necesitaba ayuda con su problema, ¿qué problema podría ser un catarro simple? Con un resoplido bloqueó al muchacho e hizo que entrara a clases, los olores empezaron a molestarlo y el desayuno había sido un martirio total, demasiados olores a la vez y su cabeza se sentía por explotar.

Al entrar al salón vislumbró algunos olores que lo asquearon pero supuso que era porque los mocosos habían salido de su comida recientemente como siempre, a excepción de algunas pociones el olor no las afectaba. Cuando Snape llegó al frente pasando entre Malfoy y Potter pudo percibir el agradable fuerte olor de Frambuesas y chicle, escuchó un susurro dentro de su subconsciente pero lo ignoró con fuerza para llegar al pizarrón.

Harry levantó su mano tan rápido como pudo.

—¿P-Pr-Profesor Snape? —Casi jadeó su nombre y Severus sintió como su columna vertebral se retorció brevemente—.

—¿Qué desea, señor Potter? 

Severus por lo regular ya no era un maldito bastardo con Gryffindor’s en específico y había sido en general, su lado estricto era fuerte y arraigado para dejarlo atrás, ya no humillaba pero era igual de duro y difícil como siempre con los pequeños errores, Potter había sido un pocionista decente desde que no tenía un loco detrás de su cuello, se pudo concentrar en sus estudios y no tuvo quejas del niño.

—¿P-Puedo hablar con usted un momento, señor? Por favor. —La mente de Severus se nubló un poco ante la súplica en el aire pero rápidamente volvió en sí y alzó una ceja, Harry sufrió un sonrojo hasta las orejas cuando el olor a sándalo se hacía más predominado—.

—Después de clase, quédese al final, Potter. —Dijo para continuar con su clase—.

Harry miró al cielo pidiendo a Merlín que sus supresores duraran hasta después de su segunda hora o el Profesor Snape no terminara en celo ante toda el aula, cuando el hombre señaló los ingredientes en el pizarrón Hermione se paró por ellos para dejar descansar a Harry en su taburete, recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos respirando por su tela para que el Sándalo, Pomelo e Ylang Ylang no lo abrumara, era irónico que el hombre tuviera olores de pociones pero le quedaba jodidamente bien y Harry no deseaba más que sumisamente mover su cabeza y ser marcado.

Se golpeó con las manos para dejar de pensar como un jodido Omega promedio, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el olor, ese sabroso olor a Ylang Ylang que podría saborear: la fruta exótica y dulce. Aquello le ponía los pelos de punta, se movió incómodamente en el taburete ya que su coño comenzaba a humedecerse y maldijo por dentro. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba? Nunca había pasado eso, ni con los supresores fuera.

Severus por su parte estaba dentro del almacenamiento de ingredientes recostado sobre una pared, concentrándose en que los pequeños bastardos no tomaran más de lo que especificaba en el pizarrón. Ron Weasley había mejorado mucho en su concentración a lo que le dio el crédito a Granger que después de siete años logró que el chico hiciera sus tareas y estudiara. No pasó mucho hasta que Neville siendo el último salió y Severus cerró el almacén con llave de nuevo.

Harry pudo casi gemir, ¿por qué le pasaba esto a él? Sentirse jodidamente atraído por Snape de esa forma, no es como sino estuviera atraído por el hombre antes, es decir, el maldito bastardo es su príncipe mestizo. ¡Pero nunca había sido de ésta forma sexual! Además, ¿Snape no era Beta? Y recordó lo que Ron dijo:  _ Alguien está recién presentado.  _ Joder, si Snape recién se estaba presentando sería una jodida catástrofe. 

Cuando Hermione llegó con los ingredientes intentó ayudarla preparandolos porque sabía que lo de batir y seguir al pie de la letra ahora mismo no estaba en sus facultades mentales, con un cuchillo empezó a quitar el tallo de mimbletonia gardenia dejando la flor y si palillo de base. No quiso probar su suerte así que un bloqueador de olores en su nariz ahora mismo con una poción sin saber cómo reaccione a la magia estaba fuera de discusión, solo intentó seguirle el paso a la muchacha y una vez que lo ingredientes estuvieran listos solo le leía en un murmullo las instrucciones.

Severus era un hombre con una voluntad de hierro, siempre había sido un jodido ambicioso y si él decía que aguantaría hasta la noche para ir con Poppy era porque  _ él iba a hacerlo _ , caminaba entre mesabancos observando el progreso decente de sus alumnos, habían comportamientos raros sobre algunos de ellos pero destacaba el pelirrojo de Gryffindor que le hablaba cada cinco minutos sobre dudas de la poción, maldito niño y su olor enfermizo, ¿a qué clase de idiota se le ocurría usar caramelo como perfume? Malditamente empalagoso. Antes de vomitar se alejaba unos metros pero la atención giraba a otros chicos como Finnigan que con chocolate blanco dio un sentido de repulsión o Pansy Parkinson que no sabía describir un olor más horrible así que se alejó lo más posible de los idiotas caminando a sentarse.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que Snape, por primera vez en veinte años de enseñanza se desplomó en la habitación, el hombre cayó sobre su trasero recargando su espalda justo enfrente de su escritorio, su cabeza baja ante su mente nublada y el olor cayó en ondas en todo el salón de clases haciendo gemir a más de un Omega pero que volvió loco a uno en específico:  _ Harry Potter _ . 

Blaise Zabini inhaló el olor con un ronroneo saltando de su asiento yendo directamente hasta el profesor, Ron gruñó levantándose abruptamente para rodear al Alpha dejando salir feromonas, Seamus tímida pero apreciativamente se puso de pie siguiendo a Zabini quien siguió a Parkinson. El Alpha ante esto arrugó su nariz en disgusto por los olores tan abrumadores y dulces, si esto seguía probablemente vomitaría ahí mismo.

Draco con todo el valor que tuvo rodeó los brazos de Ron por la altura del pecho evitando así que tuviera movilidad alguna, el chico pataleo cuando fue cargado y llevado fuera del salón de clases con gruñidos de desesperación, había un Alpha en rutina y quería presentarse. Neville tomó a Seamus de la nuca suavemente, dejó salir feromonas de tranquilidad y el chico bobamente siguió a su compañero de clase hacia afuera.

Harry con una posesividad y celos que sacó de no sabía donde se puso de pie, corrió para pararse frente al profesor de pociones con sus brazos extendidos gruñendo al par de Slytherin’s, que no fueron apaciguados por él y en cambio dejaron salir aún más feromonas provocando una arcada de asco del profesor mientras Harry miró rojo. ¿Cómo se atreven ellos a querer seducir descaradamente a quien era  _ Suyo _ ? Esperen, ¿suyo? El muchacho agitó la cabeza despejando la mente y sacó la varita en alto.

— _ Potio immobilia. Exsilium potio.  _ —Eran hechizos de emergencia que habían aprendido del profesor Snape cuando por alguna casualidad el no estuviera disponible, Harry nunca pensó que eso sucedería pero al parecer Fate fue jodidamente impuntual—.  _ Tea Exsilium.  _

Y así el par de Omegas junto con los estudiantes desaparecieron de la habitación, con la última gota de cordura Harry guardó su varita dispuesto a irse y llamar a Poppy pero Severus libre de los otros olores pudo percibir el  _ fuerte _ y  _ fértil  _ olor a frambuesas y chicle que le gustó hace no menos de una hora, cuando Harry iba a la mitad de la habitación el Alpha se puso en posición de pelea y saltó hacia el Omega sin vincular dejándolo sobre su estómago gimiendo.

— _ Mío.  _ —Gruñó en oído del Omega sonrosado que intentó por un momento huir hasta caer rendido porque  _ joder _ , el olor del Alpha era magistral y él lo necesitaba tanto—.  _ S _ eré  _ gentil _ , Omega.

— _ A-Alpha.  _ —Gimoteo. Harry estaba avergonzado, era virgen, no se había interesado por ese lado de la vida hasta ese momento y temía todo sobre el sexo—. S-Snape _ ah…  _ espera.

Pero poco podía hacer Harry para que Severus entrara en razón ahora, el celo estaba en la etapa de ceguera y el Alpha no lo reconocería hasta al menos haberlo anudado una vez, el instinto de su lobo interno no permitiría lastimar al Omega de ninguna forma y eso es incluía el follar con todo lo que tenía hasta que el Omega al menos sea preparado adecuadamente para la intrusión.

Harry estaba consciente de que si él quisiera ya se habría quitado, con un simple movimiento de magia sin varita hubiera sido suficiente, el podría mandarlo a volar o simplemente dormirlo pero siendo sincero no  _ quería  _ hacerlo y aquello debería darle alguna clase de asco por el Alpha, ya que en sí los Alphas le parecían aburridos o repulsivos pero no lograba encontrar sentido por qué a este no lo repudiaba ya que por primera vez en cinco años el olor de un Alpha le llamaba desde el interior y hacía ronronear a su lobo interno, era casi como si estuviera esperando a que el maldito bastardo se presentara.

Con fuerza Severus arrancó la levita del cuerpo del joven rasgandola del botón superior, Harry gimió por aquel acto tan salvaje y su cuerpo tembló quemando el supresor tan rápido que sabía que en menos de cinco minutos estará rogando por el nudo del Alpha detrás de él y perturbadoramente no le molestaba, ansiaba ser anudado, marcado y  _ criado  _ por este Alpha en  _ particular.  _

Tan pronto como se recuperaba de esa acción Severus ya se había deshecho de su cinturón dejando el pantalón flexible a ser descartado, jalando la tela hacia abajo donde las botas salieron por la fuerza del Alpha que casi  _ desesperado _ se los arrebató, la piel le quemaba y su polla dolía como nunca lo estuvo y no entendía del todo que estaba haciendo más que quería hundirse en el olor  _ fértil  _ de este joven Omega.

—Hueles tan bien, Omega. —Ronroneó el Alpha tomando las caderas del niño haciendo que éste se pusiera de a gatas dejando ver que su Boxer estaba empapado de donde sabía que el coño estaba dilatado—. A celo —Inhaló en un suspiro rasgando la tela justo de en medio dejando ver las bolas, justo detrás el coño pequeño y rosado, y el ano intacto—. y, Oh, tan bueno.

Harry estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado cuando el Alpha separó sus labios exteriores, se agachó y lamió la hendidura saboreando el dulzón a Chicle, gimió ante el sabor de trasfondo a Frambuesa, succionó recibiendo más del manjar como si fuera la fuente de la vida porque en ese momento eso era exactamente a lo que sabía y Harry con un gemido se retorció cual pez fuera del agua ante la sensación. Rasgó un poco más de tela dejando la polla erecta salir acariciando con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda fue jugando con la entrada virgen tras la lengua que jugueteaba con los jugos.

—Oh,  _ ¡A-Al-Alpha!  _ —Definitivamente el supresor se quemó pues el incesante picor en su piel volvió tan abrupto como el calor—. 

Ante el quejido tan delicioso de su compañero el Alpha introdujo lentamente un dedo sin dejar su otro trabajo deslizando su lengua hacia el pequeño bulto de testículos en su boca haciendo que Harry se arqueara boqueando con sus labios rojos, sus caderas se movieron hacia atrás sintiendo el dedo moverse con más agilidad y un ritmo constante por la facilidad de su lubricación.

El segundo dedo vino para seguirle el tercero después de un rato, los dedos se entrelazaron en su interior buscando un cierto punto que Snape sabía que el Omega tenía, solo cuando su cuarto dedo se deslizaba con facilidad fue que dejó el calor de Potter para deshacerse de su ropa. Al sacar los dedos el sollozo de Harry fue casi desgarrador, quería eso devuelta  _ ahora.  _

Severus solo tuvo tiempo de quitarse las túnicas exteriores, solo continuando con abrir el botón y cierre de sus pantalones, se bajó los pantalones y bóxer hasta debajo de las rodillas para colocarse detrás de Harry, el Omega feliz del nuevo contacto de la mano del Alpha deslizándose por debajo de la camisa escolar hacia su espalda haciendo un suave masaje relajante por su columna antes de entrar lentamente.

Harry sostuvo el aliento porque él era demasiado  _ grueso  _ y  _ grande,  _ con un sollozo quiso alejarse pero el Alpha sabiendo que solo se lastimaría lo sujetó.

—Quédate quieto, Omega. —La caricia seguía en su espalda—. Solo confía en  _ tu  _ Alpha.

Severus al escuchar el ronroneo de satisfacción se hundió más, Harry había estado complacido con que él fuera su Alpha ya que sabía que él sería lo mejor para él, sería el único que aguantaría su temperamento porque Severus tenía el mismo carácter, algo que siempre atrajo a Harry como un jodido imán y siguió discutiendo con el  _ cretino. _

Harry solo sentía como seguía y seguía hundiéndose y cuando pensó que había sido todo el Alpha continuaba metiendose dentro de él. Con los ojos picando y respiración atorada su coño se adaptó a la forma enorme abrazando la erección con cariño y reverencia en su ex-virgen agujero, Harry se arqueó y escondió la cabeza en sus brazos. Severus tomó las caderas del chico y con un pequeño empuje metió la parte donde el nudo se inflaría que era un poco más ancho que toda su erección.

—¡Joder! —Gimió Harry—. Eres tan grande...maldición.

Las lágrimas del Omega se desbordaron por la presión, una de las manos en las que estaba apoyado fueron a hacia su estómago hasta su vientre sintiendo una protuberancia que sobresalía de ahí, gimió de anticipación, Snape siempre había sido mucho más alto y musculoso que él que parecía cómico y ahora eso podría mostrarse en el pequeño cuerpo de Harry  _ apenas  _ soportando su polla.

Severus se inclinó sobre la espalda del niño siguiendo con sus caricias tranquilizadoras por su espalda para rodear la cintura hasta que la mano derecha estuvo sobre la de Harry que estaba encima de su vientre, su abdomen topó con la espalda del joven dejando sus labios justo al costado de la oreja ruborizada y gruñó.

—Dejaré mis cachorros justo aquí, Omega. —Severus apretó su mano entrelazando un poco sus dedos—. Te follaré y  _ criaré  _ tan fuerte que solo pensarás que te embarace de nuevo, una y  _ otra  _ vez.

—Oh si, Alpha _...Sí, _ por favor _.  _ —Suplicó en pequeño gemidos necesitados, el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a ser más fuerte que la presión del miembro que antes le había abrumado—  _ Mete  _ tus cachorros en mi,  _ Criame  _ tan fuerte.

Complacido el Alpha se enderezó agarrando con fuerza la pequeña cintura con sus grandes manos posiblemente magullando, se deslizó con más fluidez de cómo entró y se metió haciendo gemir a Harry. Así, con el ritmo constante y en aumento cada vez maltrató el jugoso coño de Harry quién buscaba algo de sostenerse pero solo había concreto. 

Un lugar pésimo para perder la virginidad si le preguntaban.

Las caderas del azabache ya buscaban los encuentros del Alpha, puede que haya cedido a sus impulsos pero no sería del todo pasivo en el acto, apretaba su interior intencionadamente robando jadeos y en ocasiones gemidos necesitados del Alpha haciendo que Harry ronroneara satisfecho.

Pronto, las embestidas se hicieron tan fuertes y profundas que Harry se volvió una pequeña cosita necesitada donde lo único que sonaba en el aula de pociones eran los gemidos cada vez más agudos de Harry, el chapoteo del sexo y los gruñidos posesivos del Alpha quién tomó la pierna izquierda del ojiverde alzandola hacia la izquierda dejándola a la altura de las caderas de Harry y así su pene se hundió aún  _ más _ . 

—¡Por favor, Alpha! —Harry rodó sus ojos hacia su cabeza, se sostuvo de sus brazos para que a pesar del robo de su extremidad aún pudiera encontrarse con el Alpha—. ¡Más  _ fuerte _ ,  _ oh  _ merlín, sólo  _ más! _

Los gemidos cada vez más agudos comenzaban a echar factura en el Alpha que sintió como su primer nudo comenzaba a formarse complaciendo al Omega, con cada embestida el bulto crecía más y más, los gruñidos del Alpha eran cada vez más altos y con un ágil movimiento giró a Harry boca arriba sin salirse de su interior.

Rápidamente fue acogido por los delgados brazos del muchacho rodeando su cuello y por primera vez ese día sus labios se encontraron entre sí haciendo gemir a ambos de gusto, pronto sus lenguas jugaban al compás de las embestidas y el nudo comenzaba a ser un problema al movimiento así que el Alpha se hundió solo follando en movimientos cortos asegurándose estar muy dentro del agujero.

—¡Si, Alpha, anudame,  _ críame,  _ por favor! —Gimió tan rápido que sus labios se separaron y el Alpha recorrió con los suyos por la mandíbula y cuello de Harry—.

Los sollozos de Harry vinieron tras sus torneadas piernas que rodearon la ancha cintura del Alpha, la suavidad de las extremidades Omega adelantaron el inminente nudo y orgasmo de Severus quedando quieto justo en la profundidad del dulce coño de  _ su  _ Omega. Harry soltó un chillido ante la hinchazón que se asentó en la entrada de su vulva y tras unos cortos segundos la explosión de semen lleno de semillas dentro de su útero.

Severus sintió sus dientes picar tanto que salivó, abrió su mandíbula sobre la glándula de olor y luego cerró sus dientes sobre ella, con la fuerza suficiente atravesó la piel reclamando al Omega como suyo. Las sensación de ser reclamado, anudado y criado fue tanta que el orgasmo lo atravesó tan duro y puro que soltó un grito tan fuerte que sabía que se escucharía hasta la sala común de Slytherin. Sus brazos fueron a la espalda del mayor rasguñando asegurándose de que el Alpha tuviera cardenales al final del acoplamiento.

— _ Mío.  _ —Gruñó el Alpha—. Eres mío ahora, Potter.

El interior de Harry se apretó ante el reconocimiento de su Alpha—. Si, tuyo,  _ Alpha. _

Harry no necesitó decirle que lo reconocía, Snape sabía perfectamente que Harry nunca estuvo indefenso y que él tenía mucha más consciencia en un celo que cualquier Alpha y Omega que conocía. Las cargas de semen seguían golpeando dentro y Harry suspiró. El Alpha lo tomó por los glúteos y se puso de pie, Potter con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas se sostuvo del cuello contrario.

Snape caminó hasta una puerta escondida al costado del almacén que estaba encantada para llevarlo directamente a su habitación.

—Ahora, no dejaré de criarte hasta que nuestro celo acabe, espero que estés listo sino… bueno, ya estás unido a mí. ¿Qué otra opción tienes? —Se burló el hombre, Harry solo resopló hundiendose en el cuello Alpha—.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser un jodido bastardo, Snape? Gracias. —Harry refunfuñó—. Eras más agradable cuando usabas instintos.

—Lástima que solo pase cada seis meses en Alphas. —Harry sonrió percibiendo el humor—.

—Lástima.


End file.
